Fifty
by orphan mia
Summary: 50 themes challenge. Short drabbles about life at the B.P.R.D. Hellboy/Liz, some others. Read and Review! one-shot


Fifty

A/N: This is just a one-shot. The pairings are Hellboy/Liz and Johann/OC (barely though). The OC is from my other fic, Extraordinary, and don't worry, she's not another "magical being with special powers who is the strongest person in the world." No, she's just a human, bummer, right? Well, these are just fifty scenes from the lives of the people at the B.P.R.D

I

**1. Stone**

Liz smiled as Hellboy shifted his right arm over her. When he was awake, he made sure not to handle her with his stone hand even though she reassured him it would be fine. In his sleep, however, he allowed his hand to rest along her back.

**2. Will**

Abe watched as Red sulked, sulked, and sulked some more. If he were a better man, a stronger man, he would have told Red to grow up, to let go and accept the fact that Elizabeth Sherman left him for a life in the outside world. But... he simply didn't have the "balls" to do it.

**3. Faith**

Sitting in the chapel was awkward for Amy. The string of tattoos that littered her body was just a small whisper of why she shouldn't be there. Liz would smile sympathetically, and it was because of her that Amy didn't leave all together.

**4. Math**

Nothing else mattered to him. In the long and short of it, Hellboy's life, soul, and body _belonged_ to Elizabeth Sherman. He savored every breath, every kiss... and each moan... dear God, her _moans_ killed him.

**5. Pencil**

Johann let out a frustrated grunt, scratching his pen on his notepad.

"Shitza!"

The young Amy peered into the study.

"What's up, sir?"

"My pen has run out."

Her hands dug around in her mail-carrier style pag and she manifested a pencil.

"Here, but I want it back at the end of the day. Pencils are better than pens anyway, at least you can erase your mistakes."

**6. Blush**

Red and Sparky's relationship was fun and cute. They kissed and had their affectionate and sometimes awkward exchanges that every new couple had. Though Abe, John, and Manning all noticed that day when Liz wore her short, plaid skirt. Hellboy stared to the point where Liz's face was pink all day.

**7. Alcohol**

"Just do it." Amy closed her eyes, holding her breath. "C'mon, Krauss! Do it!"

The ectoplasmic doctor obeyed and poured the rubbing alcohol down the woman's bare back, cleaning the gashes and bite marks. Her body convulsed, but she didn't scream.

**8. Nervous**

Most people were anxious to be close to Abe. The whole reading-minds thing was a bit of a warning. But... Liz and Hellboy didn't mind. They knew all they needed to know, and after all, all they had was each other.

**9. Waiting**

It was too much emotion, too much _passion_. Liz stayed with the unknowing Amy. Amy Ashfield, the woman who didn't ask questions. The perfect friend. Staring at the cross necklace around her neck, she closed her eyes. She'd go back to the B.P.R.D... once she had enough control.

**10. Date**

John helped with Liz and Hellboy's first date. Manning paid for an Italian restaurant to be entirely rented out. The chef prepared the food, and the waiters and waitresses were paid to go home.

There were candles and music, and Abe and John were the servers. He still had the pictures to prove it.

**11. Cold**

Thirteen-year-old Liz shivered outside as she waited for her best friend to return. When the pseudo garbage truck pulled in Agent Bauer limped out and Abe was nursing a broken wrist. Liz's eyes widened as she waited for Red to come out.

He had vicious scratches on his face, one was _still_ bleeding. It looked like something had tried to claw his face off. He moved slowly, the exhaustion shining in his eyes, but once he saw her, he began to run.

"Jimmeny Cricket, Liz, your lips are _blue_!" He tore off his jacket, quickly wrapping her up in it. "Jesus, Sparky, what were you thinkin'?"

**12. New**

John Myers dropped his bags as Amy Ashfield came out of the locker room. She was in shorts and a tee-shirt, so he could see all the tattoos. Especially the stars on her knees. The letters from Liz and Red, however, reassured him.

"So... you're the new girl."

**13. Permanent**

Amy had been so proud to get the stars on her knees, an eery message that she bows to no one. That she had power... that she had sinned.

Now they were stains that she hid from Liz and the others with long pants and shirts.

**14. Only**

Professor Bruttenholm opened the book, smiling as his son held his breath in anticipation. The other men scoffed and shook their heads. They asked, "Why do you lie to him? He'll find out eventually... he'll know that you are not his real father."

Hellboy most likely would find out one day, but... until that time... and for all the time after that, Professor Bruttenholm would love his only son.

**15. Mind-Reader**

The first time Liz left the B.P.R.D., Abe stopped her, touching her shoulder. He gasped, pulling his hand away. She whirled around, tears and fire in her eyes.

"Liz... you... you have to tell him."

"N-No."

"But, Liz, he loves you too—"

She slammed the door behind her.

**16. Games**

Hellboy walked out of the gym to get slapped on the back.

"You're it!"

John Myers ran down the hallway, laughing openly. Hellboy smirked.

"Okay, Boy scout, you wanna play?"

**17. Scratches**

The on-flight movie to Alaska was _Eight Legged Freaks_. John sighed, thinking about how the characters had it easy to _only_ have giant spiders. Glancing down at his arms, he saw the markings from the _last_ creature he had fought.

**18. Breath**

Eternity.

Liz was topless, and she was beginning to blush at Red's awed expression. Was she flat? Was she ugly? Did he change his mind? What if he didn't love her any—?

Ragged whispers reached her ears as he kissed her neck, calming her with his left hand, keeping her steady with his right. Her lips trembled as he pulled her in for a kiss, taking away her ability to breathe.

**19. Heartbeat**

"No heartbeat." John's face... God, it reminded Hellboy just how old he was and how young Boy scout was. He was pale, tears gathering in his eyes. "She's... she's gone."

Liz... Hellboz... he had... he couldn't just let her... _die_.

"_I'll never give up on you."_

"_I like that."_

He felt John's pitying gaze on him as he gathered Liz in his arms and whispered into her ear.

**20. Tip-toe**

Amy cracked open the door, her eyes making sure that he coast was clear before she took a step into the hallway. She carefully closed the door behind her, smiling at the soft goodbye whispered to her. Her pajama bottoms were quiet as she slunk down the hall, her hand on her door when a dark chuckle made her jump.

"So... where have _you_ been?" Hellboy was snacking, his tail slowly drifting back and forth as his smirk turned into a grin. "Got a soft spot for Gas-bag?"

Glaring at him, Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Hardly. I was teaching him how to play cards."

Yellow eyes traveled to her glowing blush.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Princess."

**22. Waltz**

"Nein, nein, Agent Hellboy!" Liz and Red sighed as Johann slipped into German. "You aren't leading."

Biting back a rude retort, Hellboy grimaced through rarely practiced politeness.

"Then show me _how_."

"I'm trying, Agent Hellboy. You do want to learn how to waltz _before_ your wedding, don't you?" He switched records. "Agent Ashfield?"

Amy looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Come here." He waited for her to make it to him, then he bowed slightly, a bit of ectoplasmic vapor puffing out of him. "May I have this dance, Agent Ashfield?"

"I'm not a good dancer—"

"Nonsense. You will be better than Agent Hellboy, I assure you." Reluctantly, Amy rolled her eyes, muttering about Johann being a liar as she took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Johann Krauss's hand was on her waist as he directed Hellboy and Liz. "See, Agent Hellboy, you have to _take command_."

He moved, Amy gasping as she struggled to keep up and not fall over.

**23. Death**

"No..." Tears streamed down Hellboy's face. "NO!"

He roared, the earth trembling as he held Liz's beaten, broken body in his arms. John fell to his knees, and Abe looked away. They never thought about it... about her mortality... but... but... Elizabeth Sherman had _died_.

**24. Memory**

Amy came to feeling exhausted and clammy. She looked around her, seeing dead bodies of... some kind of creature and a knife in her hand. Hellboy and Abe were already walking out of the garbage truck. Myers steadied her.

"Whoa, easy."

"Did I do that?"

"No. Well... Johnan did, so _technically_ you did."

She nodded and immediately went to Krauss's room. She didn't knock. She found him carving doll furniture. He didn't turn, he instead chose to continue w hat he was doing. He sighed.

"This ones on your knees must have hurt.

**25. Champagne**

Manning huffed as more ringing of glasses twittered in the air. Hellboy smiled and kissed Liz. The music began to play, and they danced. Agents joined in, and... dear God, even Johann was in there! Closing his eyes, Manning felt _old_.

Suddenly, there was a tug on his sleeve. Agent Ashfield was looking up at him, her face rebellious. She was probably intoxicated. Everyone was drinking, it _was_ a wedding reception after all.

"C'mon, you Scrooge. _Everyone _dances tonight."

**26. Lips**

Yellow eyes fluttered helplessly. Hot breath wafted down his chest followed by lips. All the way down, kissing, biting, licking, stopping just below his naval.

Hellboy's left hand tangled in Liz's hair, a low moan escaping him.

"L-Liz... you d-don't have to—"

Warm, loving... _perfect_ lips silenced him.

**27. Diamonds**

Some people wasted away trying to find riches. Hellboy had all he needed, his family and friends at the B.P.R.D.

**28. Ancient**

Death grinned as the young woman saved the demon's life. A mistake that she would live with in life and death. As Death faded away, It smiled, knowing that ancient prophecies would come true soon enough.

**29. Failure**

"Come on, Abe, it's not that bad." Myers tried to see in Abe's tank. "We can't be good at _everything_." When he still got no answer, John let out a huff. "I'm not good at Sudoku either, Blue."

**30. Home**

Alaska had been cold. _Freezing_, actually. John came back, walking into the B.P.R.D. with confidence. He smiled as the guards let him in and he heard the swell of Abe's music.

He was home.

**31. Cocoa**

It's funny how small things make _all_ the difference. Liz sipped hot chocolate, handing Red his cup as he draped a blanket over them. Soft Christmas music was playing, John was playing chess with Abe, and Any and Johann were reading, their shoulders touching. All was good.

Yes... happiness _did _exist.

**32. Tickle**

Abe woke to see Hellboy doing his usual midnight snack run. However, the big monkey was usually quiet. He opened his big blue eyes to see Liz running her fingers up his sides, making Red shiver and almost drop the two glasses of milk he had.

It was funny, and Abe had to suppress a grin as Hellboy hissed, some milk spilling over the glasses as Liz laughed at how she had found her lover's weak spot.

**33. Awkward**

The garbage truck's wheels whirred melodically. Memories of long car rides made Amy's eyes droop dangerously. Liz was sleeping in Hellboy's lap, and Amy couldn't just lay down on the—

Sleep attacked her without mercy. Without adrenalin pushing her forward, she was a victim to the early hours of the morning with no sleep.

Johann stiffened, his body turning to see that Amy was unconscious. Her body was slowly sliding downward, her face almost over his crotch—

Frantic hands caught her, pulling her up and closer so that his shoulder served as a pillow. The gears in his suit spun and whirred anxiously. She merely sighed and continued to slumber.

When Johann looked up, Hellboy was laughing, Abe was smiling, and Myers was taking a picture.

**34. Exhaustion**

Though it happened rarely, Manning did drink at work. Hellboy didn't know, and neither did Liz. It was deemed John's job to deal with these rare occasions. Manning was drooling on some paperwork, and Myers roused him.

"Manning? Wake up, buddy." His superior grumbled. "Easy now." He helped him to a couch in his office, putting away the whisky bottle and draping a quilt over him. John Myers sighed, tired of keeping secrets. "Goodnight, sir."

**35. Physics**

John's motorcycle's name was Dolores. He loved her, and she was one of the things he missed most while in Alaska. He'd had her since he was sixteen, and they were inseparable. He tuned her up, fixed her up, and waxed her down. They were the perfect duo, defying gravity down the highway.

**36. Cherry**

"What's that?"

Hellboy raised his eyebrows as Liz took out a new kind of chap-stick.

"Cherry."

"Aw, I _hate_ cherry."

Smacking her lips together, Liz smiled seductively.

"Then you'll just have to get used to it."

**37. Directive**

In Washington D.C., it was all about the plan. The destination and prerogative. Johann Krauss was efficient and always got the job done. He came to the B.P.R.D... and... at first he thought he was going to have to fight against every agent to change their... "method."

Funny, it was them who changed _him._

**38. Sea**

One summer, Amy took Liz to the shore. It was the first time she had _seen_ the ocean. As she walked into the waves, she wished that Red was with her.

**39. Questions**

Loud knocks roused Amy Ashfield from her apartment in Hoboken. She yawned, shuffling to the door with wild bed-head. She swung the door open to see Abe, Manning, Hellboy, and Liz. Hellboy was wheezing, Liz supporting him. Abe's eyes said it all.

"Come in. I'll heat up some water for tea and... cleaning yourself up. Manning, there's some Jack in the pantry. Liz, you know where the trundle is."

She closed the door behind them, shaking herself awake.

**40. Breeze**

If he climbed to the top of the observation tower and held his breath, Hellboy could feel the wind from the outside.

**41. Hair**

Abe, Liz, and Red stared down the dark hole. Something roared in the depths of Hell. Liz pulled out a hair tie, collecting her hair in one swoop.

"Okay, I'll go first."

**42. Reading**

Professor Bruttenholm was about to go to sleep when he heard soft laughter in the study. Polishing his glasses, he cracked open the door to see Hellboy and Liz by the fire. She had a sheet wrapped around her body and she pointed to a word in a book.

"Reconciliation."

"Reconstruction?"

"No, Red. Re-con-sill-ee-a-shun."

**43. Companions**

They were the three amigos. Fire, Water, and Demon. Then they were the four musketeers, joined by loyal and true Boy scout. Then they became the three amigos once more, then added Amy as the new musketeer. Then John came back.

Manning called them the "Fab Five."

**44. Friends**

At the end of the night, after all the candles had been blown out, only John and Hellboy remained. Liz had gone to bed, joyous after her first date. Abe had excused himself, and now the two agents were smoking. John gagged on his first cigar, making Red laugh.

Smoke spilled out of John's lips. The night was fading, and Hellboy clapped his left hand on the young man's shoulder. No words were needed.

**45. Green**

John quickly put the rotten eggs down, almost making them spill over the side. He ran past Liz and Red to the bathroom, his hands over his mouth. The couple turned to each other, each stating the problem.

"The eggs."

**46. Kiss**

Biting her lip, Amy refused to acknowledge the fact that she was crying. She ducked her head down, walking swiftly past anyone and everyone. Her hands trembled and she stumbled into her room, letting out a sob as soon as the door closed.

Only five minutes passed when the breeze shifted. She knew who it was and she quickly wiped away the tears.

"I-I-I'm such a _moron..._"

"Nein." Johann drifted over to the woman. She turned away, hiding from him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Why?" She whirled around. "I thought I killed you! I thought that the suit was.. .and I... and you just _vanished_ and why didn't you come back sooner—?"

An odd, ghostly sensation pressed against her lips. It was a faint tingle, like a feather teasing her skin. Her eyes closed slowly, and she silenced all questions in her mind. They could wait.

**47. Love**

Even after he brought Liz back from the other side, he never said the "L" word. They both knew, at least, he _thought_ she knew. When he realized that he was assuming, he finally broke.

She was brushing her teeth, humming the theme song to "The Simpsons" when he leaned in the bathroom doorway, his arms crossed. Liz spit in the sink, wiping her mouth.

"Hey, Red, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, babe." He frowned. "Liz, you know I love you, right?"

Liz nodded, though she wiped her eyes and smiled.

**48. Big**

When she was a little girl, Hellboy towered over her. He didn't scare her, but there was no denying that he cast a shadow over her. However when she came back... he wasn't as tall. Maybe she really _had_ gotten older.

**49. Difference**

The excuses were piling up. She wouldn't date guys because they were too hot-headed, too sensitive, too scrawny, or too brawny. Their noses had been broken one too many times, or their voices were too deep. After another refusal, Amy rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Jesus, Liz, who _is_ good enough for you?"

**50. Happiness**

Abe shook his head when he saw Hellboy pick Liz up, cheering and whooping. He ran toward him and Doctor Krauss. Liz was on fire and laughing.

"Twins!"

Krauss tilted his helmet-head to the side.

"What?"

Hellboy spun Liz around, playing her on the ground.

"We're havin' twins!"

II

A/N: Well, there it is. All comments are welcomed, even flames. Constructive criticism is worshiped! Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
